All's well that ends well
by Rukoh
Summary: I suck at summaries. *will change this later*   Cassidy's date does not end as planned.


**Yessss, I'm alive. Aside from editing the first few chapters of CR, I haven't written anything in SOME time. But last night me and Poli were talking and I got inspired. This one isn't anything radical. No true plot or gain, but it's okay.**

**Oh, and for the record, Brad's an OC belonging to Poli and I. XD**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning. Cassidy was engorged in an article about her favourite celebrity couples most recent break up- according to this gossip site, anyway- but a knock at the door caused her to tear her eyes away from the laptops HD screen. "Coming," she called, taking a quick sip of her coffee before getting up from the office chair and heading over to answer the door. She didn't even <em>think<em> to quickly change into something...appropriate, rather than the short pink towel wrapped tightly around her torso and tied into a knot at the side of one shoulder.

But after opening the door and seeing it was none other than Brad- super handsome Class A dreamboat, and an acquaintance of hers- Cassidy's cheeks flushed a rosy red and she crossed her arms firmly across her chest on instinct, as if the towel wasn't there to shield her...assets. _Now_ she wished she'd thrown on something decent.

"B-brad, hi!" the blonde remarked, eyebrows raised. Gosh, he was gorgeous. In the typical cute-guy way. He had shiny locks of chocolate-brown hair, a perfect but subtle tan, and his perfect physique made it evident he worked out frequently. Brad was the heartthrob of many Rocket girls, known for his charms, style and good-looks. Cassidy only let herself swoon for a split second though, before she became fully aware of her scantily-clad self and gave him an apologetic and slightly embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I...just got out the shower."

"Ha...oh, don't apologize," Brad replied, allowing his eyes to check her form out freely, until they met her violet eyes once more; and he smiled that flashy, cute smirk that made all the girls swoon. "Uh, anyway, ha- long time no see! I was just passing by...and I wondered if you'd be interested in coming out with me today? There's a huge Pokemon tournament this afternoon in Celadon City; and I was thinking of dropping by to watch the battles. Though, _obviously_ we could perhaps use the day to get some work done too...nab a few Pokemon from those unaware kids on the way out."

Cassidy's eyes lit up. Was...was he asking her out? On a date? Brad. Brad was asking her out on a date. However much that made her want to squeal like a lovestruck school-girl, she was never one to let herself come across as overly keen where men were concerned. Playing hard to get was much more rewarding- and fun. So she shrugged. "I guess. Although, I'd better check my schedule, check I don't already have plans. I could've sworn I had something to do today... I get so busy, that I lose track of when-I'm-doing-what-with-who, y'know?" She flashed him a smile, before flouncing around and closing the door on him. Only _then_, did she grin to herself like an idiot and waft her hands across her burning face, flustered. That smile, that face, that voice, those eyes. Brad was her daydream, no doubt. And before she could open the door again to inform him that it just so happened she _didn't_ have plans today- she had to get some clothes on. And a little make-up too.

Out in the corridor the subject of Cassidy's swooning was leaning patiently against the wall beside the door to her dorm room. Brad was fond of Cassidy. He was fond of...a _lot_ of girls, but there was something different about the A Class blonde vixen. The confidence, perhaps, was what attracted him to her the most- as well as the more obvious reasons such as her perfect figure and golden-blonde locks. He'd spoken to her on many occasions- get togethers, or just hanging out in HQ's lounge. They were friends. But he was certain he could change that, if he could _just_ have a little time alone with her...

"And what're _you_ doing, lurking outside my room?"

Brad scoffed, raising a mocking eyebrow when he heard a familiar husky voice; and spotted Cassidy's idiot partner to go with it. "Oh, it's... _you_," he remarked in disgust when his green-haired rival stopped in front of him and gave him an equally insolent look. "Don't mind me, Botch- I'm just waiting for Cassidy." He smirked cockily, putting his tongue in his cheek. "Taking her on a _date_."

Butch sneered at the other mans expression. "Really? That's funny. Only, me and her sorta have plans today."

"Oh? That's not what she told me. Maybe she..._forgot_."

"I'd better go... _remind_ her, then," Butch replied, making sure to mimic Brad's dramatic pause. Then, he shoved past the brunette to get into the room, closing the door behind himself.

Brad merely scoffed again and gave that same look he always shot in Butch's direction- a look that said he thought the guy was a complete _joke, _and he didn't approve ofhim, anything he _did_, anything he_said_, or, the fact that he was breathing the same air as him. Not that Butch had done much to deserve Brad's attitude towards him. The two men simply disliked each other. They were very different. Brad was a polite girl-charmer, an arrogant one, at that. And Butch was...Butch. They clashed; but more importantly, a certain blonde seemed to be the core of their rivalry.

Only seconds after Butch had entered the dorm room, Brads ears witnessed a very indignant, "I'm getting dressed, you _creep_! Get _out_!"

The brunette smirked; and it grew wider when a red-faced Butch left the room like a scolded child, shutting the door behind him again. "You could'a told me, jerk," he grunted, leaning against the wall opposite Brad and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, didn't think it'd matter. She didn't seem that bothered when I saw her in a towel."

Butch's eyes flicked up to meet Brad's, then narrowed resentfully. "Cass is a million miles outta your league, buddy. So back off, will ya?"

"Whoever said anything about leagues?" Brad replied with a raised eyebrow. He sighed wearily; as if speaking to Butch was something not worth his efforts. "You know, if anything, I'd say she and I are in_exactly_ the same league. Whereas _you_...well. Why would a babe like Cassidy want a petty, short-tempered, narcissistic chain smoker, with a grating voice and that dumb _green_ hair? Ha, green ...what _were_you thinking."

Butch frowned. "I'll bet she'd take _that_ over a pompous, stuck-up, cheesy, tries-too-hard, pretty-boy." He paused, smirking. "Ha, not getting an abortion...what _were_ your parents thinking?"

"You lousy piece of-"

"Who's short-tempered now, huh, pretty-boy?"

Brad hesitated and cleared his throat, straightening up and eyeing Butch with disapproval before speaking in a calmer tone. "I'd rather be 'pretty' than punk. And for you to reprimand _anyone's_ temper is just...plain hypocrisy. For the record, Botch, you're _very _well-known around here for going into narcissistic-rage if someone _dares_ get your stupid name wrong."

Butch grimaced at the ironic name-mistake, but managed to restrain himself from proving Brad right. "And you're well known for being a jerk. Any questions?"

Brad was about to laugh it off and ignore Butch; but noticed the door knob to his left turning. Knowing Cassidy was on her way out, he hastily shot the cruellest remark he could summon at Butch. "Well_you're_ the only reason Cassidy hasn't been promoted yet- you're an incompetent, pathetic lowlife. You don't belong here at Team Rocket!"

"You scum-sucking buttwipe! I'll kick your ass!"

"Butch!" a female voice snapped.

Sure enough, Cassidy was standing in the doorway, glaring at her partner. It looked like Brad's plan had worked; because she'd only witnessed Butch's vulgar retort, _not_ the cause of it. She looked from guy to guy with a stern face. "What the hell's going on?"

Brad scratched the back of his neck and shrugged innocently. "Uh, well, I dunno...I was just telling Butch about how I invited you out and...I guess he took that as an insult?"

"Well that's a_ lie_. He-"

"I didn't ask _you, _Butch. I've heard enough of your trash-talk," Cassidy cut in, giving the two men a weary glance each- the one directed at Butch a little sterner. _He_ was always responsible for the bickering, but she had no idea why. Typical manly pride, she assumed. "Look, it's been a long time...can't you guys put the past in the past and stop this irrational fighting? I don't get it- you're both guys, you should just get along."

"With that logic, I guess I should just get along with James too," Butch grunted.

"You're both _normal_ guys," Cassidy corrected herself briskly, crossing her arms and sighing. "Whatever. If you don't like each other, don't talk. It's that simple." She glanced at Brad and smiled. "Turns out I'm free today. Ready to go?"

Butch's fists immediately clenched. "Cass. I thought we'd volunteered to help Namba in the lab."

"Uh, correction- _you_ volunteered us," Cassidy scoffed. "Look; if you wanna squander your weekend away in that dingy laboratory, sucking up to Professor Screech-o just because you think it'll get us a pay-rise, go ahead. But it's a gorgeous day out, and I'm not planning on wasting it. Brad, ready?"

Brad grinned at the blonde, holding out an arm for her to latch onto. "Sure am." Cassidy giggled and fondly linked her slim arm through his as they began to walk away, leaving Butch scowling. "Have fun with Namba, Butch!"

As they snickered between themselves, Butch rolled his eyes. What was Cassidy thinking, swanning off with that...jerk? Butch knew Brads game. And he wasn't going to let his partner get taken advantage of. Ohhhh no. Not a chance.

"Well excuse me for generously giving up my free time to help someone," he snapped, stalking after Cassidy and Brad- although by the looks on their faces as they glanced over their shoulders at him, this_wasn't_ appreciated.

Cassidy discreetly rolled her eyes at Brad, who simply smirked. "Right, whatever, Butch. See ya later," she grunted dismissively.

"Nuh-uh. If you think my helping Namba is so unnecessary, I'll just tag along with you."

"Oh, uh-"

"That won't be possible," Brad cut in. "We're going to a Pokemon Tournament. I already bought mine and Cassidy's tickets. Welp, looks like you get to do your generous little assisting after all!"

"And who says I can't buy my own ticket? C'mon...think of it as me calling a truce." Butch almost scoffed at his own words. No _way_ was it a truce. But at least this way, he could make sure Brad didn't try any funny business with Cassidy. It was a little overprotective, perhaps. But he _did_ like to protect his partner. It was his place to. Nobody else's.

Cassidy sighed, frowning. Did he have to spoil her fun at _every_ given opportunity? "Butch. Brad and I planned to go _alone_."

"Alone? That's dumb. It's a Tournament; there'll be heaps of people there!"

"Alone as in, just the two of us."

"Well, now it'll be, just the _three_ of us."

"Cassidy. He can't just invite himself along."

"I can. Free country, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy."

"Cass, he-"

"Shut up!" the blonde snapped, rendering both males silent, and leaving them to anticipate who's "side" she'd chosen. "...Butch can come."

"But-"

"_On_ one condition." Cassidy let her eyes meet Butch's and, ignoring his amused smirk, gave him a stern glare. "You better not start anything. I mean it. Not taunts or name-calling or fun-poking. Brad was kind enough to invite me out; and we're sure as hell not gonna have you and your childish attitude spoil it. Okay?"

Butch forced himself to nod obediently. No matter how much he wanted to point out that, actually, the taunts, name-calling and fun-poking were all down to Brad. He was just smarter about it and waited until her back was turned.

"I...hope that's okay, Brad?" Cassidy simpered, giving the brunette a little smirk and cocking her head to whisper in his ear, "I'll make it up to ya, somehow."

This flirty little promise was enough to make Brad nod just as obediently as Butch, flashing another of his smiles at Cassidy. "In that case, it's not a problem in the slightest."

* * *

><p>Celadon city's large Pokemon stadium was packed by midday. The bustling crowds consisted of hyper-active children with their families, a few photographers, and aspiring Pokemon trainers, kitted out in official Pokemon league gear. Cassidy and Brad, in their casual clothes, fitted right in. Butch on the other hand, was still wearing his sleek black Rocket uniform. No doubt the notorious red R on his front gained a couple of disapproving stares.<p>

"You're an idiot. Why couldn't you have changed? We were supposed to be undercover- how on earth can we steal Pokemon if everyone has their judgemental beady eyes on us?" Cassidy hissed at her partner, right after a little boy called out, a little louder than necessary, "Look, mommy! A Team Rocket person! He must be here to steal everyone's Pokemon!"

Butch awkwardly crossed his arms over his torso in an attempt to hide the crimson letter. "I _would've_ changed. You didn't exactly give me time though. Hell, I didn't know we were gonna be snatchin' any Pokemon today..."

"Well. There's a lot of kids here; most of them are going to be too fixated on the battle to even notice us swipe a couple of their Pokeballs. Of course, since all eyes are undoubtedly on _you_, I think Cassidy and I will carry the business out alone."

Butch sneered at Brad's smug tone of voice as they stopped at a queue outside the entrance ticket booth; Brad and Cassidy in front with Butch awkwardly situated close behind them. They began talking between themselves, discussing similar tastes in music, while Butch leaned against the wall glumly. Tagging along was beginning to seem like _not_ such a great idea. And Cassidy's bubbly persistence towards Brad was near frustrating, especially when the guy was nodding his head to every word she said.

"Do you like Britney too? I've totally been a Britney fan since I was like, thirteen!"

"Sure! Haha, oh, man- we have _so_ much in common."

Butch rolled his eyes at this- and continued to do so and throw irritated glances in their direction until the queue moved along and they were at the ticket booth. Cassidy and Brad simultaneously handed over their tickets, then went off ahead as Butch rushed to pay for his own ticket.

"Wait up, will ya?"

Cassidy tossed her strawberry-blonde hair, glancing over her shoulder. "Well, hurry! Looks like the battles are starting."

By the time the three agents had hunted down some spare seats up by the back row, the battle had already commenced. Cassidy took her seat in between both men- which seemed appropriate, because she'd sure been feeling like piggy-in-the-middle all afternoon. Brad sat on her left, discreetly snaking an arm around her. Butch frowned again at this; but still held back and instead, took his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Cassidy soon noticed.

"And what do you think you're _doing_?" she reprimanded, giving him a sharp nudge in the side with her elbow.

Butch hesitated, reluctantly glancing to his side before back at her. "Who's gonna notice?"

"Just put them away, Butch," the blonde said irritably. Brad snorted; though his eyes were still fixed on the battle.

"Any wonder his voice sounds like a frog? I, personally, think it's a disgusting and stupid habit to take up," the brunette remarked breezily.

"And when I want your opinion, I'll be _sure_ to let you know."

"Butch!" Cassidy snapped, glaring at her partner. "I told you to quit being rude to him!"

"Are you _serious_? Quit disregarding his insults and pretending I'm the bad guy! He-"

"Brad? Is that _you_?" All three were interrupted at the sound of an indignant female voice. They glanced up at the seats behind- where a group of girls were sitting. A tanned girl with blonde curls ad her brow furrowed furiously at Brad. "You told me you were busy with work today! You called off our date! What the hell is this?"

All eyes were on _Brad _now. The four girls in the back row were shooting death glares in his direction, while Cassidy and Butch stared at him confusedly. The arm he'd slipped around Cassidy's back was now scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he flushed bright red. "Well, I- I...sorry, Selena, I did have work but I-"

"And who is _this_ bimbo?" the platinum haired younger woman demanded, staring envious daggers at a bemused Cassidy.

"Bimbo?" Cassidy retorted; though she returned to her cool almost immediately, cocking a disapproving eyebrow in the girls direction. "Puh-lease, honey. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. For your information; Brad asked me out today."

"Actually, I-"

"He has a girlfriend, _honey_," one of the other girls shot back.

Cassidy's face crumpled. She glanced at Brad; his shifty eyes and suddenly awkward demeanour. "Is that _so_, Brad?"

"Well-"

"Yeah, it _is_!" blonde girl snapped. "He told me he was tied up with work!" Within a second, she'd grabbed her friends jumbo soda and poured it over an unsuspecting Brad's head, who yelled in objection, soaked. Butch grinned to himself, failing to notice Cassidy, hanging her head in dismay.

"For the record- you're _dumped_!" Selena shrieked at Brad, busting into dramatic tears as her friends put their arms around her and told her he wasn't worth it and she could do better.

"He's a loser anyway."

"Yeah, you're better than _that_."

"C'mon, Lena, how about some retail therapy?"

The group of girls soon got out of their seats and walked away, leaving a humiliated Brad with fizzy soda dripping from his drenched hair. Most eyes weren't on the battle now, but on the brunette young man. "Cassidy, I-"

"Why don't you just _go_," she hissed, eyes still partially hidden by her curtaining bangs. "Like, never talk to me again. They were right- you're a _loser_."

Clearly, Brad wasn't up for arguing. He got up out of his seat reluctantly, but the moment he was standing he dashed off without even offering an apology. Half way down the steps, a little boy stuck his foot out, unintentionally sending Brad flying and landing flat on his face several steps afterwards.

Butch burst out laughing as Brad, now ten times more humiliated than he initially had been, picked himself up and literally high-tailed it. Obviously Mr. Chill wasn't used to dealing with shame. "Good one, kid! Aw man, that guy's had it comin' all day. All's well that ends well, eh, Cass?" He sniggered and glanced at his partner; but his smirk faded when he saw the single tear dribbling down her cheek. "Oh...or...not..." He hesitantly reached over to wipe Cassidy's tear with his sleeve, but she turned her head.

"Just...just let's get out of here," she mumbled, holding back more tears. "I feel like a total fool."

* * *

><p>All the way back to HQ, Cassidy had appeared utterly depressed. When they arrived back at their dorm room, she shoved her way in and then locked herself in the bathroom. She wasn't going to let Butch see her sobbing- over a man, no less. She was embarrassed. She'd been a fool. She'd fallen for a player, and it wasn't the first time either. She put the toilet seat down and perched on the edge of it, letting her tears fall freely now she was safe behind a door.<p>

On the other side of that door, Butch put his hands in his pockets and waited with concern. "Cass?" he called through softly. "Uh...I- I know you're probably real upset right now...but if ya need anything just gimme a shout."

She rolled her eyes. She _needed_ a hug. Comfort. It wasn't as if he wasn't aware she had far too much pride to ask for it outright. "I'm _fine_!" she yelled back, voice coming out shaky rather than fierce.

Butch sighed wearily. "Uh huh. You sound it."

"Leave me _alone_, Butch," she retorted- though her mind was urging her to open the door and let him care a little.

"Alright, fine." He did what she wanted and sat at the end of his bed, knowing, within a few minutes of silence she'd come out. Maybe leaving her alone was the best thing to do. Did she really deserve his comfort? She'd shunned him all day for some other guy. But his anger had disappeared the moment he'd seen her crying. He couldn't bear seeing her upset- _this_ was what he wanted to protect her from.

Cassidy left it five minutes until she let herself out of the bathroom, eyes a little puffy from the tears. She didn't return Butch's unsure smile, and instead went to their desk and turned the laptop on, resuming her session from before and pretending she was _completely_ fine. She realized now, that she'd gotten her hopes up for someone who turned out to be a total ass. And she realized, that it was foolish of her to shun Butch in return. Brad came and went, just like more of his type would come and go, leading her on only to disappoint. But Butch...Butch was always there. No matter what. He was her best friend; he was the one who picked up the pieces when she fell apart. And she'd practically blanked him the entire day.

"Butch," she grunted, a sob caught in her throat. "I'm...sorry."

"Mmhm...it's okay. And I'm uh, sorry Brad's a jerk," Butch replied, not quite as tactfully as he could have managed.

"I feel so...s-stupid," Cassidy said, uttering the word 'stupid' with shame. She finally pivoted around in the office chair to face her partner. "I knew...I knew he had girls falling over him, but he always seemed so genuine and...I guess I had my head in the clouds. Because I thought Brad the hot-shot liked me."

"Heh, well, it's gonna sound cliché but...you can do better, Cass. You can do _way_ better. Heck, look at ya! You're beu- uh, you're...gorgeous," he smirked bashfully and scratched the back of his neck. "The most gorgeous gal in Team Rocket, that's for sure."

"Then why do all these jerks love me and leave me? Why have I _never_ had a long-term boyfriend, Butch? Huh? I mean, sure, I'm high-maintenance, bossy and loud, but lets put those traits aside, I'm..." She paused, giving a small bashful shrug and resting her hands in her lap. "I'm just...a girl. Like any other. Who dreams ridiculously about having my handsome prince come sweep me off my feet."

Butch swallowed, cheeks a little pink. "He will, Cassie."

"Whatever. All guys are idiots, they're not worth my time. The handsome prince doesn't _exist_."

"Eh, I think he does," Butch said quietly, glancing at her. "Maybe he's the last person you'd expect to be the handsome prince and you didn't even realize it. He's probably just too shy to sweep you off your feet right now. Probably thinks you'd reject him, or something. And hey, who says the handsome prince has to do all the work? Wouldn't hurt for the beautiful princess to do somethin' and let the dumbo know if his feelings are a complete waste of time or not."

"...What on _earth_ are you blabbering on about."

"Pft, I dunno. Tryna make you feel better."

Cassidy gave the smallest snort of laughter and smiled at him, giving a small nod of gratitude. "Effort appreciated."

He returned her smile, along with a friendly wink. "Not a problem. And y'know, Cass, don't get too hung up on relationships. Give it time. I'm certain there's someone out there for you."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," the blonde remarked breezily, flashing him a grin. "Sentimental _so_ doesn't suit you."

Butch chuckled. "Can't blame a guy for tryin'."

"Well, I don't believe you anyway," she replied stubbornly, letting a sigh out through her nostrils. "If there was someone, I'd have found them already. I'd be married with kids."

"Hey, that's not true- you're still young, chica! Okay...whaddaya say if we're both not hitched by the time we're thirty, _we _get hitched?" Butch suggested- accidentally letting it come out a lot more determinedly than he intended it to, and immediately averting his eyes.

Cassidy's eyebrows raised aloofly at this, although she couldn't disguise her rosy cheeks.

"...Kidding, obviously."

"You were? I would've agreed."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

He glanced up, smirking fondly before holding his gloved hand out to her. "Alrighty then, shake on it."

Cassidy clasped his hand firmly and gave it a determined shake. But their hands remained clasped for a few seconds after the shake. She smiled at him; a spark in her violet eyes as they met his. "Gladly."


End file.
